Just A Fool
by Sheram2206
Summary: A one shot kinda based on the song Just A Fool by Christina Aguilera ft. Blake Shelton. Please read and review. I would reall appreciate it. BYE!


_Hey people! Just so you know I'm a big Leddie fan. So please don't get mad because of this one shot I was just thinking about a song and it came to me, so please don't get mad. Thank you! Let's get started!_

Loren and Eddie have been broken up for about 2 months now. Eddie broke up with Loren because he decided that he needed some space. Loren left devastated but then a week later she started to date other people because she decided that she can't be depressed her whole life for a guy that didn't want her. After a few dates she noticed it wasn't the same as being with Eddie so she went back to being depressed. Eddie broke it off with Loren because he wanted to date other people and he thought Loren was always going to be there. Eddie instantly started to regret breaking up with her because it wasn't the same dating other girls as it was Loren. Since Loren and Eddie were both signed to the same record label and Management Company they saw a lot of each other but never talked.

Loren was miserable and couldn't think straight. Loren decided to go up to her spot and think some things through. Loren put on some Eggs, some wet seal skinny jeans, and an Aeropostale v-neck with a spaghetti strap under it. She grabbed her guitar and her songbook and got in her car and headed to her spot.

Eddie was laying in bed thinking of what a huge mistake he made, breaking up with Loren 2 months ago. Eddie couldn't think straight because every time he looked over to the other side of the bed she wasn't there. He decided to go up to his spot and clear his head. Eddie put on his sweats and grabbed his keys and headed up to his spot.

When Loren got up to her spot memories of Eddie and Loren together flooded into her mind. She hadn't been up there ever since Eddie broke up with her. She remembered the day she got accepted to Brown and she didn't know if she wanted to pursue a career in Music or go to Brown and become a lawyer. Then she saw Eddie there and they talked and helped each other out with their issues. Then she remembered the day they kissed when he promised her he was going to help her get successful in the music industry. All those memories of them together as friends and then the many times they went up there as boyfriend and girlfriend overwhelmed her. She started to cry hysterically. She then realized she shouldn't be crying over a guy who didn't want her because there is a guy out there that wants her and will never doubt it one bit. Then she started thinking of lyrics and quickly grabbed her guitar and started singing. What she didn't know is that someone was listening to her sing.

Eddie got up to his spot and lots of memories flowed into his head of him and Loren together. Eddie has only been up there once ever since the break up. Then he noticed a girl with brown hair standing and singing a song. Then he noticed it was Loren. He wrote a few lyrics the day before but never found the chords or melody to go with it. Then when he heard Loren singing her song he knew those were the write chords, melody, and lyrics to go with the lyrics that he wrote.

**_~Loren started strumming her guitar and started singing~_**

**_~Loren~_**

_Another shot of whiskey please bartender_

_Keep it coming till I don't remember at all_

_How bad it hurts when you're gone (na na na)_

_Turn the music up a little bit louder_

_Just gotta get past the midnight hour (uh huh)_

_Maybe tomorrow it won't _

_Be….This….Hard…._

_Who am I kidding_

_I know what I'm missing_

_You._

_I had my heart set on you_

_But nothing else hurts like you do_

_Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah yeah yeah)_

_And I waited and waited so long_

_For someone who'll never come home_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)_

_I'm just a fool (yeah)_

Then while Loren finishes the verse but is still strumming the guitar, Eddie walks closer to Loren and starts singing the lyrics that he came up with. Loren was shocked but she kept strumming her guitar when Eddie signaled her to keep going.

**_~Eddie~_**

_I said that I don't care_

_I'd walk away whatever_

_And I tell myself we were bad together (Uh huh)_

_But that's just me trying to move on_

_With….Out….You…._

**_~Loren and Eddie together~_**

_But who am I kidding_

_I know what I'm missing_

_Hey._

_I had my heart set on you_

_But nothing else hurts like you do_

_Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah yeah yeah)_

_And I._

_Waited and waited so long_

_For someone who'll never come home_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)_

**_~Eddie~_**

_I'm just a fool_

_For holding on to something that_

_Is never ever gonna come back_

_I can't accept that it's lost_

**_~Loren~_**

_I should have let it go_

_Held my tongue_

_Kept my big mouth shut_

_'Cause now everything is just wrong, wrong, wrong…_

**_~Loren and Eddie together~_**

_I'm just a fool_

**_~Loren~_**

_A fool for you _

_I'm just a fool_

**_~Loren and Eddie together~_**

_I had my heart set on you_

_And nothing else hurts like you do_

_Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah yeah yeah)_

_And I._

_Waited and waited so long_

_For someone who'll never come home_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)_

_I'm just a fool_

_I'm just a fool_

_I'm just a fool_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)_

**_~Eddie~_**

_(Yeah)_

**_~Loren~_**

_I'm just a fool_

When the song ended Loren and Eddie stared into each other's eyes in silence. Eddie was the first who spoke up. "Your song was great" Eddie said. "Umm… thanks but I didn't write the whole song. I loved the lyrics you came up with. I kind of didn't know what the next lyrics were going to be so thank you" Loren said while packing up her guitar and closing her song book. "It was nice seeing you Eddie. Bye." Eddie yelled for Loren. "Loren wait! I was wondering if I could talk to you". At first Loren was hesitant but then she decided she would hear what he has to say. "Umm… yea". Loren and Eddie sat next to each other on the floor. "Loren listen. I know you probably don't want to hear this but ever since we broke up, I've been miserable without you. I was wondering if you could give us a second chance. And I know you feel the same way to because of that amazing song you just came up with." Eddie says eagerly. Loren then starts to tear up. "First of all Eddie it isn't when we broke up, it's when you broke up with me." Eddie winced when she said that he broke up with her. Cause it was true. "Eddie, when you broke up with me because you needed "space", I was devastated you broke the promise of never leaving no matter how bad things got. You thought that you could just dump me and date other people, but keep me at arm's length because I was lucky a big rock star even wanted me. From the beginning of our relationship I knew this was going to end badly. I just put that thought aside because I thought our relationship would be stronger than anyone's out there." With that Loren tried to leave but Eddie begged her to stay. "Loren, I want to ask you one thing. Are you still in love with me?" Eddie asked almost certain of the answer. Loren gazed her eyes to the floor with her watery eyes. "That doesn't even matter Eddie. You broke my heart. Did you know I didn't leave my bed for a week. Once I even drank some of my mom's wine cause I couldn't bear the pain you caused me. Just like the song says it's my fault to think you'll be true." "Loren I'm sorry for everything but these past 2 months have been terrible without you. I still love you Loren and I know deep down under all that pain I caused you, you still love me too." Eddie started to get teary eyed. "Yes, I do still love you. I am willing to give us a second chance but I am not going to tolerate any more of this, alright. This is your last and only chance." Eddie was smiling brighter than the sun. He knew they still had to work out some things but he was happy he got a second chance with the girl he loves.

_Alright there you go! The song is not mine. All the credits for the song goes to Christina Aguilera. The song is called Just A Fool by Christina Aguilera ft. Blake Shelton. This is my favorite idea of MY fan fiction that I've had so far and I've had millions of ideas. Just to let you know music is my life so that's what all my fanfictons will be based upon. So if you like review, PM, and favorite. Thanks to whoever read. Until next time! BYE!_


End file.
